My last breath
by chris1501
Summary: Escondiendo el hecho de que le queda la nada misma de vida, Naruto decide pasar su última noche junto a su persona más amada: Sasuke. /SasuNaru/Lime/POV Naruto


**Naruto no me pertenece. Tampoco sus personajes.**

**N/A: **Hola! Quise experimentar con otros anime y Naruto es uno con el cual básicamente crecí. Tarde, pero me animé a escribir algo por aquí. Este fic toma lugar después del término de la Guerra.

**Argumento:** Escondiendo el hecho de que le queda la nada misma de vida, Naruto decide pasar su última noche junto a su persona más amada: Sasuke.

**Advertencias:** SasuNaru, muerte de personaje, Lime, y lamento si encuentran algo de Ooc.

* * *

><p>〜SasuNaru〜<p>

Siempre pensé que si llegásemos a morir, sería bueno morir juntos.

Ya no pienso así, Sasuke. Seríamos demasiado jóvenes, y yo quiero que experimentes cada emoción positiva y negativa de pertenecer a una aldea donde tengas el cariño de tus compañeros y amigos.

Cuando te fuiste, en silencio y sin que nadie lo notara, lloraba desconsoladamente y me culpaba cada día; que sí te hubiese tomado más atención, que si lo hubiese notado, que si me hubiese tragado mi orgullo y te hubiera preguntado lo que pasaba por tu cabeza.

Habría cambiado en algo?

No tengo miedo a morir. Tengo miedo a estar sin ti. A no verte y molestarte cada día y reír juntos. Te necesito a mi lado, Sasuke.

Cuando dijiste que querías convertirte en Hokage, no me molesté en absoluto. Tenía tanta emoción contenida pensando en que por fin competiríamos como en los viejos tiempos. Serás un buen Hokage.

Y en el momento en que Kurama salió de mi cuerpo, lo pude sentir: ese calor en mi abdomen no era el simple hecho de haber perdido a mi Bijuu. Más adelante, cuando la vieja Tsunade lo notó, ya era demasiado tarde y le presione tanto para que guardara el secreto... No tienes idea Sasuke, de lo que significa que una aldea entera te crea su héroe en vida, pero realmente te queda tan poco tiempo que ni siquiera podrás tener una familia. Aunque sinceramente te preferiría mil veces a ti por sobre tener una amable esposa y un hijo.

Luego de que ganáramos la guerra y yo me convirtiera en Hokage, me sentí con tanta dicha, tanta felicidad rebosante. Pero estaba esa parte oscura en mi que me decía "no te emociones tan pronto, idiota" porque cada día sentía el cuerpo más pesado que el anterior, notando en el espejo unas leves ojeras.

Varias veces dudabas de mi cuando te decía "todo está bien" "no dormí bien" "es sólo un resfriado" "esque Sakura-chan me volvió a dar una paliza", pero se me acababan las escusas y ya era tiempo de hablar con la verdad.

Ese día lo veía venir. Tu estabas a un costado mío como el ANBU que ahora eras, y llevabas una máscara que no se te veía para nada mal. Yo ya había terminado mis montañas de papeles por firmar, y habían tocado a la puerta.

-Adelante -ordené.

La puerta se abrió y Tsunade se acercó a mi escritorio -Naruto, por lo que veo no estas ocupado. Necesito hablar contigo.

-Uhm... -miré a Sasuke y el entendió enseguida, retirandose.

No confiaba en el grosor de las puertas y hable lo más bajo que me permitía la distancia entre la ex Hokage y yo.

-Gracias por venir -sonreí-. Necesito todo listo para mañana por la mañana. No nos queda tiempo. No me queda tiempo -dije marcando bien la última frase-.

-Naruto... -le note en la mirada cierta angustia. La verdad yo igual andaba deprimido últimamente-.

-Podrías avisarles a los demás? -le pedí sin mostrar debilidad. Lo último que quería era ponerle más triste aún- No le digas el por qué, yo daré el aviso en el momento.

-Está bien -se resignó- pero deberías decirle al Uchiha. No creo que sea feliz al enterarse junto a todos los demás.

-Tienes razón.

La verdad era que tenía miedo de decirle, pero ya no tenía tiempo.

Después de que Tsunade se fuera, Sasuke no volvió a entrar. Yo aproveché ese tiempo para tomar una hoja en blanco y una pluma, y comenzar a escribir lo que serían mis últimas palabras. En los últimos párrafos, expresé mi opinión positiva acerca de Sasuke siendo el siguiente Hokage, aunque viendo su traición pasada a Konoha, dudaba seriamente que le tomarán en cuenta, pero también estaba en hecho de que sus potenciales eran perfectos para el cargo. O quizás los ancianos quisieran elegir a Kakashi, como ya lo habían tomado en cuenta una vez.

Terminé mi testamento con la mejor letra que jamás tuve y justo en en momento en que la doblaba, apareció Sasuke repentinamente, asustándome. Guardé el sobre bajó otros papeles sin llamar la atención y una vez que Sasuke ya estaba con toda su atención centrada en mi, le dije:

-Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

-No realmente -no supe que expresión puso gracias a la máscara que llevaba, pero apostaba a que tenía una ceja alzada.

-Qué opinas de ir a mi casa? -...qué? Fui muy directo?

-Solo si no tienes el desorden que había la última vez que fui -wow, pensé que tendría que convencerle durante largo tiempo.

-Eso fue cuando éramos niños, Sasuke -me quejé haciendo una mueca- ahora mantengo limpio...

Intentaría creerme yo mismo eso. Y nota mental: llegar corriendo a mi casa para ordenar.

〜SasuNaru〜

Llegué a eso de las siete a mi casa, dejando como reemplazo a Kakashi, quien no pudo negarse a mi persistencia.

Después de quince minutos ya estaba todo limpio y en su lugar, y aunque estaba en estado crítico, las tareas del hogar no costaban para nada si el espacio era pequeño. Seguía viviendo en el mismo departamento de siempre; cambiarme a estas alturas sería raro, y más sabiendo que moriría pronto. El simple pensamiento de saber que iba a morir me daba escalofríos.

Escuché los tres golpes a la puerta y fui a abrir descubriendo a Sasuke con ropa casual: una camiseta azul marino y unos pantalones negros. Nunca entendí como no le daba calor con tanta ropa oscura.

-Pasa -le invité, poniéndome un poco nervioso. Tenerlo en mi lugar de refugio le hacía mal a mi corazón, de alguna manera.

Vi como Sasuke miraba a todos lados tranquilamente. No me quería perder ninguna de sus expresiones.

- Y? -me preguntó. Yo tarde en reaccionar.

- Ah! -reaccioné sintiendo como mis manos empezaban a sudar- Quieres... un té?

- Bueno.

Partí a la pequeña cocina-comedor pensando en las palabras que utilizaría al contarle todo. Era tan fácil pero a la vez tan difícil...

Sentí la presencia de Sasuke atras mío y me gire con la pregunta dibujada en mi cara.

- Por fin me contarás que te pasa? -supongo que preguntó eso para pasar el rato mientras en agua hervía.

-Sí... Sasuke, yo vo- -no continué. Como se me ocurría decirle tan sólo "mañana voy a morir así que quiero pasar la noche contigo",aunque supongo que nunca fui bueno dándole vueltas a las cosas simples. Así que aquí vamos-: me estoy muriendo, Sasuke.

No escuché ni un sonido salir de su boca, pero su expresión claramente buscaba alguna explicación lógica. Quizás pensaba que ya me había vuelto loco con tanto papeleo.

-Luego de que Kurama se fuera con el viejo Sabio... -empecé a explicar- me sentí con menos fuerzas, como si hubiese corrido una maratón toda mi vida y recién ahora sintiera el desgaste de mi cuerpo -su mirada aún se posaba sobre mi sin expresión alguna- hay veces que el calor en mi interior es insoportable, estrujandome de dolor y quitandome las fuerzas que he logrado reunir, y cada vez es peor, Sasuke. Temo que un día de estos simplemente no despierte.

Me dolía decir estas palabras. No eran palabras con mucho tacto, pero ya las había ensayado tantas veces de diferentes formas... Y nada de eso me impidió derramar un par de lágrimas.

-Naruto... -levanté la mirada tomándome con sus ojos que no habían cambiado en ningún momento- eres un tonto.

Le miré atónito, formando una leve sonrisa en mi cara, y por algún motivo que no entendía solté una pequeña y débil risa.

-Mañana te nombraré Hokage.

- Qué? -esta vez si estaba sorprendido- no, Naruto, tu seguirás y-

-No -le corté- yo no seguiré más, Sasuke.

- Tú... -Enojado, se abalanzó hacia mi, agarrándo mi camiseta con sus puños- Acaso piensas simplemente rendirte?!

-Ya no me puedo salvar -expliqué calmadamente-. Ya ha pasado casi un año, acaso crees que hay vuelta atrás?

-Pero! -gritó frustrado- acaso piensas dejar todo atrás?! Tu amada aldea?! Tus sueños?! Me piensas dejar atrás?!

-Sasuke... -me dolía. Sus palabras me dolían, y me fue imposible contener las lágrimas y la impotencia ante mi situación- Que acaso no crees que quiero seguir viviendo?! Pero no puedo! No es como sí estuviera en mis manos, maldición!

-Tch -frunció aún más el ceño pero relajó sus manos y bajo su cabeza- No hay nada?... Nada en el mundo...?

-Sasuke... -seguía llorando silenciosamente- No te pedí que vinieras sólo por eso...

Me miró de nuevo dándome el valor para pronunciar las palabras.

-Te amo -confesé-. Te amo tanto que duele -desvié la mirada, quizás esperando su rechazo- Quería pasar esta última noche contigo.

-última...? -preguntó, evadiendo todo lo otro que le dije- Naruto -me llamo con una voz dura- no puedes morir.

-Sasu- -no completé su nombre, pues sus labios silenciaron los míos, dejándome anonado y en parte agradecido; no recibiría la paliza de mi vida por tener esta clase de sentimientos por mi mejor amigo, y lo mejor, era que seguramente me correspondía.

Tan pronto como me besó, con su lengua delineando mis labios me pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca, permiso que no tarde ni un segundo en dar.

Nuestras lenguas chocaban y se acariciaban de manera voraz, casi como sí estuviésemos intentando comernos al otro. La pasión con la que me besaba hacia que me volviera loco, y más cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme y bajar lentamente para juntar completamente nuestros cuerpos sin dejar ni siquiera aire entre los dos.

A través de la ropa sentí el calor de su cuerpo, y sin dejar de besarle rodeé su cuello para profundizar nuestro beso si eso era posible.

Me empujó suavemente y topamos con la mesa de la cocina. Sus manos recorrían lujuriosamente mi espalda y comenzó a subir mi camiseta con el objetivo de sacármela. Le imité y dejamos de besarnos.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y me imagine ver sus ojos más oscuros de lo normal, como si fuera posible que existiera un color más oscuro que el negro.

Nos descubrimos mutuamente nuestros torsos, que ya habíamos conocido de pequeños.

-Sasuke -le llamé con urgencia. El entendió y yo le guié hasta mi cama. El se sentó silenciosamente sin despegar su mirada de la mía, y yo me incliné para darle un simple beso en la comisura de sus labios. Me deshice de mis pantalones y lentamente me senté sobre sus piernas, dejando las mías a sus costados.

Sentí su respiración casi tan agitada como la mía. No me besó, pero en cambio dirigió sus labios a mis clavículas, siguiendo una ruta que yo desconocía.

Sentí sus manos en mi trasero, apretándome lentamente. Recordé cuándo le dije a mi padre sobre encontrar a una mujer adecuada, y ya lo había logrado. Simplemente estaba el hecho de que no era mujer.

Busqué sus labios y los junte con los míos, acariciando su cara con mis manos. Me moví sobre él, dejándonos excitar, juntando nuestros cuerpos nuevamente. No quería estar lejos de él, quería que este momento fuera eterno.

-Naruto -gruñó, mientras desabrochaba y bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón-. Te deseo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, y agregándole el nuevo contacto entre nuestras partes bajas, le besé salvajemente e hice que se acostara de medio cuerpo sobre la cama.

-Déjame a mí -rogué, sintiendo como nuestros miembros ya estaban duros. Quería a Sasuke dentro de mi tan pronto como fuera posible.

Recordé esa noche por los dos días siguientes, y seguramente lo recordaría durante toda mi existencia en quién sabe donde. Esa ronda fue en la única que me permití llorar de tristeza.

Sasuke me llenaba, de todas las formas posibles. Él era lo que me complementaba, y así como nos descubrimos uno al otro durante toda esa noche, yo también le complementaba.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté perezosamente por el sonido estruendoso de mi alarma. Recordé todo lo que había sucedido y miré a un lado: Sasuke me observaba en silencio, entre una mueca de seriedad y una leve sonrisa.

Me incliné y dejé un beso en sus labios.

-Deberíamos alistarnos -lo que mi frase provocó en Sasuke no era felicidad, sino todo lo contrario.

Con la pereza de un día nublado, nos vestimos y yo sentí aún mayor cansancio y agotamiento que antes, y un dolor agradable en mi espalda baja. Sonreí melancólicamente.

〜SasuNaru〜

-... Saluden a su nuevo Hokage! -exclamé finalmente. Ya todos en la aldea sabían la situación y al parecer no fue bien aceptada, pero de alguna forma lograron adular a Sasuke cuando hizo su reverencia. Después de todo también era por el que estábamos en un periodo de paz.

-Haré lo mejor para la aldea -fueron sus únicas palabras.

Luego de eso, tenía que firmar los últimos papeles que faltaban, descubriendo mi testamento bajo el último.

Suspiré. Dándole un vistazo a la ventana, noté mis marcadas ojeras y también la lluvia que amenazaba con estar presente durante toda la semana.

Me levanté, pero no pude dar un solo paso cuando un dolor agudo se clavó en mi a través de todo mi cuerpo. La parte en que antes estaba sellado Kurama, me dolió un infierno, haciendo que me doblegara, cayendo al piso y sujetándome el lugar con fuerza. Una repercusión en mi cuerpo hizo que botara sangre por mi boca.

Me arrastré como pude a la salida de mi despacho, y me senté en el corredor a un lado de la puerta.

Sasuke había ido a hablar con personas que le darían información necesaria para su futuro puesto. Iba a morir sólo.

Perdí la conciencia, y en mis sueños me vi a mi mismo de pequeño, cuando aún no entraba a la academia. Sakura y Sasuke estaban frente a mí y tras de ellos toda la gente de mi aldea, diciéndome algo que no entendí y luego ambos sonrieron. Esa fue una de las pocas veces que vi la verdadera sonrisa de Sasuke.

Abrí mis ojos y mi vista estaba borrosa. Sentía gritos desesperados a lo lejos y el techo blanco del hospital me hizo recordar aquella vez cuando Sai y yo nos vimos obligados a reposar por mucho tiempo, pero eso no fue un impedimento para intentar celebrar con todos, aunque después llegó Sakura y no nos dejo probar ni un pedazo de esa deliciosa carne.

Esbocé una sonrisa como mejor pude, pero apenas y movi las comisuras de mis labios.

-Naruto! -Sasuke... Lo siento.

〜SasuNaru〜

El día estaba nublado, y todos los habitantes de Konoha vestían de un sórdido negro. Sasuke también.

Todos se dirigían a paso lento al lugar donde darían luto a uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la historia de la aldea.

La foto del Rubio estaba enmarcada con una fina madera y las flores no se hacían esperar.

Todos se permitieron soltar una que otra lágrima, pero Sasuke no se encontraba entre ellos.

El pelinegro se dirigía al departamento de Naruto, como el masoquista que realmente era.

La puerta cedió y el olor del Rubio estaba en cada esquina. Encontró la cama en donde había sido uno con Naruto, y prácticamente habían sido amantes por una noche.

Pensó, llorando, que hubiese sido bueno morir juntos.

「Pero por favor recuerda, que aunque pasen mil años, estamos destinados a permanecer juntos.」

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **espero que les haya gustado Y hayan disfrutado de la lectura! lamento la falta de signos de exclamación e interrogación al comienzo de las preguntas y es porque mi teclado del celular no las tiene.

Nos leemos!


End file.
